Doubts
by Nigsea
Summary: Basically ep 10 when Yuzu and Yuya hug. Yuya x Yuzu


_Hello Yugioh Arc V fans! This is a little story which is actually part of episode 10. I was originally going to make it longer and add more which is why I was waiting till all the episodes so I could see the end of the day but I hated how it turned out. So I decided to just post this part because it's my favorite scene so far in the anime._

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Arc V or any of the characters.

* * *

He could tell something was bothering her. It was obvious to him, they had known each other for a long time – they were best friends. Something had been haunting her since that day she went to the warehouse. That someone she met was messing with her; he was certain but Yuzu had not said what it was.

Every time they locked eyes she looked sad and perhaps a little scared of him. It was as if Yuzu was looking at him but not really at him, like a stranger. It pained him but there was nothing he could do. Yuya had already told her he had no dueled Sawatari, he had arrived when everyone but her were gone.

He kept smiling at her but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the mysterious duelist every time they looked at each other. It was a difficult situation and he was unsure on how to approach it so he did nothing. If Yuzu wanted to talk, then she would, right? She knew he'd always be there for her, right?

It was quite a day this was turning to be. Yuya was being accused of attacking Sawatari and the chairwoman from LDS wanted to take over their school. It was decided they would duel against three specialists: Xyz summon, Fusion summon and Synchro summon.

Yuya went first and after taking a lot of damage he snatched their first victory. Still, Yuzu was not able to cheer him on like usual. At some point, she really thought Yuya would Xyz summon but like he had said earlier he couldn't. He did not how and he did not have any Xyz monsters.

Next was Yuzu's turn against the fusion user a pretty girl with a snarky mouth and attitude. Masumi's remark about her judgment being clouded by insecurities really annoyed her, yet somewhere deep in her hear she knew it was true. She couldn't think clearly and her duel reflected it.

Yuzu lost her duel against the fusion user from LDS quite badly. She was thrown to the floor and Yuya rushed to her side.

"Yuzu, Yuzu!" he called out to her, she had been knocked out for a couple of seconds.

The pink-haired girl opened her eyes and saw the mysterious duelist before realizing it was really Yuya. She looked away. She couldn't look at him straight in the eyes, not while she still doubted him.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" Yuya asked her, still worried.

She sat up, avoiding looking at him. "Y-yeah…" She got up.

"Oh, thank goodne-"

Suddenly she felt dizzy and it was like all of her doubts, insecurities were weighing her down too much. Yuya caught her. Her opponent had told her, her vision was clouded. Masumi Kotsu had been right. She had seen right through her with just one look.

Yuzu leaned in and held onto Yuya as he embraced her.

"Hey, Yuzu, are you sure you're okay?" He asked worriedly, his hands around her waist.

'_Just…what am I doing..?_' She asked herself. _'Yuya is right here,'_ she held slightly tighter to him. _'He is definitely right here.'_ She closed her eyes as she recalled the mysterious stranger whose resemblance to her best friend was uncanny. _'But I didn't believe the Yuya in front of me and worried on my own.'_ She opened her blue eyes again as she was still holding onto his chest. His warmth was so comforting, knowing he was right beside her.

"That's quite a show you two are giving up," the snarky remark came from Masumi. A smirk plastered on her lips and her arms folded.

Yuzu gasped and parted from him. She looked at the girl from LDS for a second before looking at Yuya and realizing what she had just done. Her face flushed as he simply gave her an innocent confused look. Before she knew it, she had pushed him away from her and he was on the floor.

Yuya groaned. "Where did that come from?!" He protested as he rubbed his backside.

She was looking at him apologetic and bowed. "I-I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"If you're going to apologize then you didn't have to push me." He pointed out with a small pout as he continued rubbing the area around his hip.

"It's just…" she started as she looked at him in the eyes. For the first time since that incident she looked at _him_. "It was such an important duel and I…I" she couldn't hide the sadness and disappointed from her voice. She looked down, ashamed of how badly she had done just because she couldn't concentrate on the duel.

Yuya smiled at her as he put a hand over her shoulder. "Don't worry about it; all we have to do is win the next one!" He said as if it was no big deal.

"Yuya!" she said slightly surprise. He was smiling and it was so reassuring to her. Seeing him smile at her like that just melted her worries away. She looked up to him in the eyes and gave him a small smile. That moment they locked eyes was like an eternity to them. It was as if they were reconnecting again as if they were seeing each other for the first time in a long time.

"'All we have to do is win the next one?'" A male voice said breaking the moment.

They had gotten caught up in their own little world they had completely forgotten they were dueling for keeps. The next duel was probably the most important duel of their lives and they had completely forgotten about it.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Till next time!_


End file.
